moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Kara Belova
Kara Belova is a character created and roleplayed by Nicki on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Kristen Stewart. Biography Early Life Kara was born December 11th, 1992 to a poor Russian family in the middle of Spain. She is the second of three Belova daughters, Veronika (Nika) the eldest and Anastasya (Nastya) the youngest. She takes after her father, a tall, thin, balding man with dark hair and sharp features, whereas her sisters are more like her mother - petite, full-figured, and blonde. Kara can understand Russian better than she can speak it, though she is fluent in Spanish and English. Their little television only broadcast a small selection of channels, and Nika and Kara's favourite was only available in English. The show was about a girl thief that never got caught, and Kara began stealing small objects from her classmates to emulate her. The girls learned the new language together, and when it came time to learn English in school, Kara would read Nika's books. When the time came for Kara to take the class, she'd already mastered the curriculum, and was permitted into a more advanced course. In fact, when she proved to be not only talented in English but practically every other subject, a new opportunity presented itself. A private school for gifted children took an interest in her, and her parents pooled together what little money they had to fund her enriched education. When Kara was 14, she left school late one afternoon. It was overcast, and a boy from her class accompanied her. He intended to walk her home, but Kara was ashamed of where she lived, and took a different route home. It was such a frightening area, that the boy abandoned his plans and left her alone. The streets were empty, and where some people might be afraid, Kara found herself revelling in the solitude. Something caught her eye, and she went to examine the object in the middle of a grimy alley. It was a silver stake, and she was fascinated - her imagination played out all the different mythologies surrounding such an object. She was standing up, cleaning the dirt off the weapon, when she was pushed forcefully from behind. The stake impaled her, and a man turned her over. He removed the stake and muffled her scream, and said something in a language she was unfamiliar with. She bled out, and her body was discovered the morning after. Her mother went into shock, and her father left the country. A couple days later Kara woke up in a morgue, and was found kicking and screaming within the wall of encased bodies. She was rushed to a healer to have the bleeding stopped, and they managed to seal the gaping wound above her stomach. A week later she insisted she go back to school, even though everyone there thought she was dead. She said it was a mistake, that it was another girl, and that she'd just been sick the past few days. Eventually she faded back into anonymity, where she liked to be, and Kara resumed her old routines. Then she felt anger and fear radiating from the living room, and when she investigated she overheard her parents arguing. They were fighting about money, but the money was about her. What she deduced from the conversation, her father had gone to an old friend and begged him to revive Kara, but he did it for a price. One they obviously couldn't afford. The mysterious friend gave Kara two years. So instead of putting her family through the torture of watching her die, Kara fled. She discovered the Academy, and was taken in. Kara assumed it was for her higher-than-average intellect, but her aptitude test showed signs of Empathetic Reception, and some hints of Projection. She soon realized this when she witnessed several bizarre events of other 'Gifted' students, and the doctor that examined her before her entry of the school explained to her what the place really was. The Academy offered her a refuge, an escape, where she could learn in anonymity and die quietly, away from her family. All she had to do was stay invisible to everyone at the school. Roleplayed History Staying anonymous proved to be more difficult than she anticipated. Within her first couple weeks of school, Kara met Eiji Almasy, well-known and very attractive socialite who inexplicably found Kara's abrasive and introverted nature a curiosity. He got to know what little of her she dared share with him, but eventually her asocial ways irritated him. At this time in their peculiar relationship, Kara was 'kidnapped'. The fact of the matter is, Kara broke into a seemingly abandoned warehouse to see what valuables might lay inside, when her curiosity got the better of her. She found a door that could only be opened by punching in numbers on a keypad. So she entered in the building's address, and the door opened! She ventured down the stairs, congratulating herself on such a spectacular guess, when she was captured by a group of scientists known as The Corporation. They conducted a series of experiments on her, examined her DNA, figured out what made her 'special'. Her fear and aggravation stressed her to a breaking point, where her genes developed a second gift, Chameleon. The scientists wanted to know if there were more people like her, more 'Gifted', and Kara saw no harm in telling them about the Academy. Using Kara as a guide, they discovered the Academy, but Kara escaped using her new-found gift of invisibility. Seeing how they had what they wanted from Kara and saw now further use, they didn't bother looking for her. Instead, they kidnapped several other students to study and conduct experiments on. Soon after Kara's return, Eiji soon started seeing the beautiful and popular Elliot Davis, a girl Kara had no hope of competing against. Despite her apparent indifference to Eiji, Kara felt betrayed. So she severed their friendship by irreparably damaging the apartment he shared with his friends. This separation didn't leave Kara feeling relieved, as she convinced herself she should be. Her goal was to take as much knowledge from the world as she could, while leaving as little of herself behind as possible. Befriending Eiji had been a mistake, and she told herself she shouldn't be sad. Her Empathetic projection strengthened the more she used it to expel her own pain, and as it developed, Kara started getting bullied by the notorious Jessica Rey. Kara would numb herself to the encounters, but she couldn't help but feel increasingly affronted by the girl's cruel words. Not long after these episodes, one Leogare Lasteulf (Leo) had the misfortune of meeting Kara. She was distraught and held much hatred to anyone with the same infuriating self-confidence that Jessica possessed, and took out her frustrations on him. She scared Leo witless, and although frightening, Kara was empowered by this new development. So the next time Jessica decided to bully Kara, the small girl stood up for herself. The full story can be found here. Soon after this, Kara's anonymity was in jeopardy again. The video taken of her psychologically destroying Jessica Rey became a hit on YouTube, and this caught the attention of many students attending the Academy with her. She was no longer bullied, but she was whispered about. Someone who also noticed her, for reasons other than the viral video, was Leo. He exhibited many of the same signs Eiji had; curiosity, the desire to uncover a mystery... plus, being sinfully attractive had Kara on her guard as well. Despite being snubbed several times, Leo was determined. And his perseverance set him aside from Eiji in Kara's eyes, and eventually she relented. The two now share a very confusing, yet surprisingly comfortable relationship. Relationships Friends *Eiji Almasy (formerly) Significant Others *Leogare Lasteulf *Eiji Almasy (formerly) Family *Lara Belova *Dimitri Belova *Veronika Belova *Anastasya Belova Personality This girl is accustomed to being a recluse, so being thrown into social situations is never an easy adjustment for her. She is a compulsive liar, as well as a kleptomaniac, two habits that she picked up from watching television, and evolved into full-blown disorders. Kara is drawn to shiny objects, no matter their value, and collects them as trinkets. Each holds a specific memory to her, and memories are things she treasures deeply. She fears that if she loses a trinket, she'll lose the memory attached to it as well. Her many years of lying have crafted her into a talented actress, and she's very good at coming up with stories on the spot. She's not very talkative to begin with, so if you attempt a conversation with her, you shouldn't expect anything more than a curt reply. If you begin to pry, or if your comments hit too close to home, she'll get touchy and completely shut you out. She is an eternal pessimist, blatantly refusing to see the good side of a situation. She isn't quick to trust, is always wary, and she's always making judgements. Nor is she very forgiving - if you cross her, she won't give you a chance to apologize (if you feel so inclined). She is difficult to impress, because for the most part she just isn't interested in what anyone has to say. Kara is an incredibly insecure girl who needs but does not desire compliments or reassurances. She does not enjoy being the centre of attention, so although she is very opinionated, she keeps her comments to herself. She also has a bit of a superiority complex - because she is smart, she believes she is better than most people. But hiding behind her selfish facade lies a very attention-starved, agonized girl that just wants (as cliche as it sounds) to be loved. And most of all, remembered. She loves reading and classical music, and is talented at writing essays. Although she knows many of the answers teachers ask for in class, she will only relinquish the answer if called upon. She likes to practice her many talents behind closed doors - escaping in the literary worlds books have to offer, listening to 'borrowed' tapes of Mozart from the library, writing original compositions for her violin or guitar, or playing with her Empathetic Reception or Chameleon gifts - and if she is caught exposing one of these personal sides, Kara will get defensive and possibly offensive (in the case of Leo discovering her guitar-playing skills). Kara is also an artist and a singer, but these things she keeps very close to her. Appearance Kara is extremely delicate-looking. She is fairly tall, standing at 5'8", and incredibly thin. Her skin is very pale, and bruises easily. She has brown, almost black hair, and light blue eyes. Ever since her accident in 2006, Kara's centre of balance has been off, causing her to stumble and trip often. This has left her with several minor fractures, as well as unattractive scars. Aside from the crescent-shaped bump above her navel, Kara has a laceration on her collar bone, a dent on the back of her head, and an ankle that hurts if she uses it too often. Trivia *'Kara Belova' loosely translates to Dearly Beloved Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Academy Students Category:Nicki's Characters